world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100613dane Doir
08:36 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:36 -- 08:37 GA: er 08:37 GA: hello? 08:37 TA: hey, doir 08:37 GA: hey 08:38 TA: it's me Dane 08:38 GA: yes, i realize that 08:38 GA: whats up? 08:38 GA: is this more about the weird game thats been going around? 08:39 TA: not much, in fact im surprised you remeber me, but no i didn't the game 08:40 GA: yeah, i don't forget things usually 08:40 GA: not sure if youre lucky or not to have not gotten the game though 08:40 GA: its... maybe bad? 08:43 TA: I don't know, based on what the web has to say about the game it just might 08:44 GA: who knows 08:44 GA: so howve you been? its been a long time since we met 08:45 TA: yea, i guess it has, damn those were crazy times, but as good as one could be i guess 08:46 GA: yeah 08:46 GA: agh, not only is there this weird game, but apparently there are aliens involved 08:46 GA: evilish aliens who are competing with us 08:47 GA: i hope they havent started playing, because no one who has is seems to actually know anything about sburb 08:47 GA: *has it 08:49 GA: im a bit skeptical on the aliens part, but beau told me, and i think i can trust her 08:49 GA: she seemed sincere, anyway, and crazier things have happened 08:49 TA: i don't know man, hell im just surprised about this troll thing, the first time i heard about was kate asking me about trolls or whatever, honestly i think it's just the games developers messing with you guys 08:49 GA: yeah, maybe 08:50 GA: i want to meet a troll for myself but maybe im not interesting 08:50 GA: just to make sure 08:50 TA: honestly i just hope the full realease comes soon, i really want to play 08:50 GA: maybe you could email the devs and ask for a copy, who knows 08:51 GA: the full realease is probably far off, the version on my client says 0.0.1 08:51 GA: maybe its just 0.0.1 beta, but that's quite specific, usually betas are like 1.0 or 1.1 or something 08:51 TA: wow, that sounds like a really shitty game if it's only that far along 08:52 TA: so when are you guys supossed to start playing anyway? 08:52 GA: not sure 08:52 GA: i ran the programs like a dunce, but they dont do anything without other people 08:53 GA: i think we should play soon 08:53 TA: what kind of game works like that 08:53 GA: co-op games 08:53 GA: i have the client and server open, they look like old DOS games, but they arent connected to anyone 08:53 GA: and im not going to try to connect at all 08:53 GA: it seems like a bad idea to try 08:53 TA: scince when to co-op games only get passed out to eight people 08:54 GA: closed beta, maybe 08:54 GA: honestly i dont remember signing up for beta, just pre-ordering 08:54 GA: which is odd, because id remember doing something like that 08:54 GA: they probably looked on our chum list to make a nice big group to play 08:54 TA: you sure, from what i have heard on the web that would be a really bad idea 08:55 GA: youve heard anything? no ones even played it yet 08:55 GA: did you see the game bro article? 08:55 GA: they didnt even play it 08:56 GA: hmm 08:56 GA: i should probably try and contact a 'troll' 08:56 GA: not sure how though 08:56 TA: no, why would i subcribe to that horrible magazine, and most of the stuff is just speculation on the web 08:57 GA: speculation on this game is empty 08:57 GA: we've gotten such a small amount of info, its unreal 08:59 GA: well, nice catching up with you man 08:59 GA: see ya around 09:00 TA: well, to someone without connections to the inside i guess that would be true, but having a high ranking millatry gaudian has its perks 09:00 TA: but yea, see you around 09:00 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:00 -